The Cherry Blossom files: Konoha Academy?
by MmmarzSakura
Summary: Sakura Haruno and her brother Max are special powers  . With their parents dead they must enroll at Konoha Academy and who knows the secrets beyond it in the Cherry blossom files. SakuxMulti Sakuracentric Will she find love? Or be hurt?


I always knew I was special. Not as in special but as in gifted. Some saw my gift as a wonder others saw it as a curse the gods had placed upon me. I wasn't really sure of what to think but if it saved my brother's life than I was sure as hell happy about that. I stretched my arms walking from the small to the one where my brother sat. I was sixteen and he was thirteen but they still insisted on sending us to Konoha Academy: School for the gifted, I snorted at the name to myself. _More like a way to hide their dirty little secrets._ I placed a hand around my brother comforting him as his green eyes shone with hurt and bitterness. Yes they were sending us to an academy which was away from everybody we knew, who couldn't be bitter, especially when you had no parents to defend you, when they were _dead. _I shut my eyes and I remembered the flashback from _that night. _

_It was a dark lonely night and we were heading back from a grand party that my parents were invited to. The car was filled with laughter as my dad tried his best attempt at singing ' I'm not afraid' by Eminem and as you can imagine he failed- miserably but it was funny. Me and my younger brother were having too much of a good time to notice my mother's panic expression or the car that swerved in front o f us .The flash of blinding headlights appeared and gunfire was heard. I was the first to notice this. My smile faded and I jumped on Max covering him from any exposure to the gunfire. My hands glowed an eerie green colour and I felt a tingling sensation as I caressed his near limp body in my hands. Tears travelled down from my eyes and I could hear the sounds of ambulances in the background. In a few minutes my whole world had collapsed. _

Apparently during my flashback I had collapsed to the floor and I opened my eyes to see Max standing over with me concern flashing in his eyes. He offered me a hand I took it. Once I was up he gave me a look that said so many words in one glance, my eyes softened and I realised the look meant; _do we run? _ A large guard entered the room and I shook my head. Max's gift was running, he was as fast as lightning as and as quick as sound, I sort of felt jealousy rise up in my chest I mean he could freaking run and probably kick ass, and she had to heal? I felt his heart drop at the sight of the guard and I gave him another look that said: I have a plan and he smiled inwardly.

"Let's go. Get your stuff" the guard said gruffly before talking on his headset to whoever he talks to in his sad miserable life. I had an intense disliking for them especially since they were a government run agency that worked to lock us up in some school. In our case: Konoha Academy. I headed to my room and grabbed my stuff, a few suitcases was all that I really had. The government had taken away my parent's fortune and it would be put the test to see if I could hold their fortune when I turned eighteen. I glanced outside of my window hastily; it was no use, they had guards aligned along the wall. My plan pretty much sucked but at least I had one. I was Sakura Haruno- act now and think later. I walked outside of my room and into the bathroom. I glanced in the mirror and I did this rarely as it hurt to much- I just looked too much like my mother, not that it was a bad thing I mean my mother was beautiful with Cherry-pink hair and jade green eyes, a heart shaped face and gentle features, I knew I was pretty myself but it wasn't something you paid attention to for all that matter especially when you were trying to escape from a government agency and you had freaking super powers. Max appeared next to me- I swear that kid was too quick for his own good. He saw the sadness in my eyes and squeezed my hand. I wasn't the type of girl to go all teary especially in front of my brother. Our relationship had changed to love-hate to polite. I didn't like it like that and neither did him for that matter but I wasn't about to go on screaming about it. It would change in time, I guess.

"Hurry up" I heard a man's voice and my hands clenched.

I walked down the stairs without another word and Max followed after me. I couldn't see behind me or anything but I was sure that Max gave the guard the biggest greasy in history ever… ever. I smiled to myself, just like I taught him. We entered the black car and were practically chained to the seats. Well at least I knew I was- Max was too quick for them. The guards walked away with the thought they had chained him to the seat, little did they know as he uncuffed me and I knocked the guy who was driving out with my right hook. Within seconds I was in the driving seat and I looked over to the guy in the passenger's seat eyes wide with fear.

_**BAM!**_

-And he was down too. And of we were if we were going to arrive at this academy, we were going to arrive with dignity and _style. _Okay maybe I was a little too young to drive but I'd seen enough of movies to know how it was done- or not but at least we weren't dying.

We passed by a few restaurants and cafés and it was only when we saw this place did we actually stop. McDonald's! We chose drive-way, because well we were too lazy... and yeah that's pretty much the reason. We stopped at the box to order and Max hastily hurled the two guard's bodies out from view.

"Umm…can we get two Oreo McFlurries; one with Oreo and smarties and the other one just Oreo. A large cheeseburger meal and a Big Mac. Yes and two packets of sweet and sour sauce."

"Is that all"

"Yu- wait No! Can I get a Chocolate sundae?

"Sure. Have a nice day" The box replied.

While we were nearly in queue Max asked how on earth we were going to pay for it all.

I slipped out a wallet which I had conveniently swiped from the guard's pocket. Pulling out a $100 dollar note from it and winked at Max.

"That would be $16.50 thanks" called out a voice from the cashier.

I gave her the $100 dollar note and then called out in a smooth voice "Keep the change."

It was at the moment when we got our food that I saw sunglasses and they weren't just any sunglasses but FBI- Freaking cop sunglasses so I had to try them on.

I put them on and Oh- Damn it did give me a cop look...

Max raised his eyebrows at me but I punched him playfully in the arm and he smiled.

"IPod?" he asked his hand out.

I passed him it between munching down on my Big Mac; I bet you thought Max ordered it, but hey who can help a girl when she's hungry! He slowly connected the iPod to the iPod dock the car had.

_Don't want to be an American Idiot!  
>DN DN DND ND DN DND DN. <em>

"My song!" I cried out exasperatedly.

"You think every song is your song" he said in a smart ass way.

"Shut up" I said as we both sang the lyrics out loud.

And for the first time in ages- we both laughed.

Just like old times… good times, just the two of us.

Our times were ended short as the car came to a stop. Right in front of the academy.

And we both stepped out the car. I pulled my leather jacket on and walked out, slow-mo style. Max just followed without- the slow- mo but it was his loss because I swear I could imagine this scene in a movie. Oh yeah just keep it Bad-ass.

"Err what are you doing?" A voice questioned.

"Nothing" I replied hastily resuming my normal voice.

I adjusted my eyes so I could see the guy. He looked around her age with gravity defying silver hair. He had a black top and black slacks on in which the top outlined his muscles and I must say it was a nice view; the guy was _hot_. Keep your cool Sakura. Keep your cool.

"You must be the new kids" the guy said smiling at me or well- us.

"Yeah" I said in a smooth voice and I swear Max rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm Kakashi" he said in a polite tone. Damn he was so hot!

"-sensei" he added.

_Sensei? Sensei?  
>Damn it! <em>

"Okay Kakashi-_sensei_ can you show us to our rooms now" I said emphasizing the sensei.

"Actually, I have orders to direct you to Tsunade-sama's office"

Max opened his mouth to protest but I clamped a hand around it, he wasn't going to ruin our reputation, on second thought. Who gives a shit? Let's make a scene!

I released my hand and there went Max screaming at the teacher and I smiled proudly behind him.

Kakashi released a single finger and I saw where it was heading Max's pressure point.

Not while I'm here buddy.

I performed a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick clocking him on the shoulder and he was down but not unconscious.

"We got a 411, _troublemakers_ down here." He called into his walkie talkie.

And then came people. Lots of people.

Surrounding Max and I.

Smart said no, stupid said yes, and I think we all know which one I would choose. I mean c'mon I'm Sakura Haruno act now thinks later, what were you to expect?

"CHARGE!" I yelled out to Max.

Okay I admit yelling out charge wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do but as I said I'm Sakura Haruno, err you get it. Max and I teamed. Max distracted them while I gave them my mean right hooks and kicked them- if the person was a girl I'd pull their hair or just plain out knock em' out if it was I guy I'd kick them in the- I think you know where I was going with that…

I did a small victory fist pump in the air and then a pair of feminine arms grabbed me.

I turned around and man did she have some sort of a grip, kicking in all directions and scratching any body part of hers I could screaming "Let me go you _Bitch". _Her grip tightened even more I guess she didn't like me calling her a bitch, but oh well. I saw a flash of red hair and _Yay_, Max was coming to the rescue! Yes.

"Give her a right hook. Yeah that's right Max, kick her where it hurts" I said encouragingly and little did we know as Kakashi picked up Max by the scruff of the neck, his arms punching Kakashi anywhere he could manage.

It was then I began to realise most of the student body was watching the assault.

No way was I going down with _them all_ _watching_.

"Yes you are" The woman holding me whispered and for a second I wondered if she could read my thoughts. I turned to face her. Her blonde locks and honey brown eyes gazed at me and then smiled and I'm no pervert but damn did she have a body. I envied her.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy" she smiled at me momentarily before carrying me towards the huge building.

_More like welcome to hell_ _I thought as we kept on gliding up the stairs. _


End file.
